1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the encoding of a binary information system, and, more particularly, this invention relates to the encoding of binary information stream by actuating one of four outputs as determined by the last output actuated and the binary level of each binary bit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
None of the prior constructions shows a system or method for encoding a binary information stream which provides for converting each bit of the binary information stream to one of four outputs as determined by the level of the binary bit and the last output actuated at twice the clock frequency within an information communication system utilizing four different voltage levels to generate the information signal.